


Her heart

by BeccakomTrikru



Category: Secret Bridesmaids' Business (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 23:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccakomTrikru/pseuds/BeccakomTrikru
Summary: Just some thoughts about Saskia and Olivia's past





	Her heart

Olivia.   
How do I describe what she means to me to someone who doesn't know our story. Everything we have been through together ever since we met in freshmen year. I was devasted once she told me she would drop out to follow her passion but boy, the joy I've felt when she asked me to go to europe with her for the summer.

Our relationship changed over those weeks. It got deeper, it changed to something more than just friendship, the connection we build in that time got so strong that it never changed again after. We both dated and saw other people after but every time we both were single we would come together again.

It's been ages since that summer but it was the best time of my life. I still remember that first night on the winery. We shared a room, happy that I was even allowed to stay without an actual purpose there.

It got chilly in the evenings and we just sat together on our balcony, drinking wine, talking about everything and nothing when Olivia mentioned for the first time that she might be bisexual too. She obviously knew about me, having spend the first weeks in college together partying.  
She also said she was scared because she had no idea what to do or how to even find a girl that's interested in girls too.

I offered to help her in every way so that's when she asked if she could practice a bit.  
Poor me never thought I would catch real feelings.  
But here I am, roughly 20 years later, seeing her standing in front of me in her wedding dress.

A dress she is not wearing for me but knowing monogamy isn't for me it makes sense that we never became more than best friends. We have also not slept together for a few years now but almost losing her made me realize just how much I actually love her. Not that I would ever tell her that.

She looks radiant and I'm not one to keep their mouth shut but right now I'm speechless.   
I'm equally hurt and happy, this is my best friend getting married to someone she loves but that someone isn't me and even knowing I'm never going to get married, a part of me still wonders how It would be with her. 

This would be a happy moment for everyone in this room but knowing that Alex cheated on her when she was at her weakest... I don't know how to tell her.


End file.
